


A Tale of Two Brothers

by CL_Avery



Series: Marauders - One shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Marauders, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL_Avery/pseuds/CL_Avery
Summary: Oneshot from Sirius' childhood. Back in Grimmauld Place for the summer, he is bored and looking for distraction. Provocations, pranks, insults... He just does not know when to stop. His mother has had enough. It is time he learned that actions have consequence.First in a series of short stories depicting formative scenes in the lives of Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.
Series: Marauders - One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712635
Kudos: 9





	A Tale of Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers apply. This is fan fiction and I do not claim to own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters or places that appear in the original books.
> 
> Warning: Some description of violence, but not detailed or particularly graphic.

It was the summer of 1973. After another wonderful year at Hogwarts, Sirius Black had found himself yet again in his parents' dining room. He had barely been home for half an hour and was already utterly miserable. He missed his friends and the freedom that being at Hogwarts brought.

His parents were already sitting at the table with his younger brother Regulus, who had just returned from his first year at the school, and who was showing them his exam results. Their father, Orion Black, was absolutely beaming. “We must go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Reggie. You deserve a reward for these. Whatever you want, my boy, whatever you want…” He said, grabbing his younger son’s hand and shaking it.

“They aren’t even that good.” Mumbled Sirius, as he sat down at the table to join the rest of his family. His mother Walburga, shot him a disapproving look. “They are better than yours…” She said, icily. Regulus looked embarrassed. “It’s just because he doesn’t study. All the teachers say how smart he is.” Regulus whispered in the direction of his mother, but she ignored him. “Professor Slughorn even sent us a letter about how well you’re settling in Slytherin. He said you have potential to be a future prefect.” Said Walburga.

Sirius laughed out loud. “You act like you never got a letter about me from old McGonagall.” He said, cheekily. He knew full well that his parents got a lot of letters from his head of house. However, he was positive that none of them mentioned his future as a prefect. They did mention detention and, on occasion, threatened him with expulsion.

Walburga did not find this funny. It was embarrassing enough to the family that their oldest son and heir was sorted to Gryffindor. For him to become the school’s chief troublemaker was simply scandalous. Walburga did not say anything, she enjoyed giving her son the silent treatment. Sirius, in turn, enjoyed provoking her until she snapped. But he did not get a chance to do it this time, as his father intervened.

“That’s enough, Sirius. Go and eat in your room.” Orion said. Sirius smirked. “Gladly.” He muttered under his breath. He stood up, grabbed his plate and began to walk out of the dining room. “And use it as an opportunity to think about your behaviour… You could do a lot worse than to follow Reggie’s example.” Orion added. Sirius slammed the door behind him. Follow Reggie’s example, he thought to himself. That was unlikely.

≈≈≈

Few days went by and Sirius was getting increasingly more bored. He desperately wanted to be with his friends right now, planning their next adventure. Instead, he had his father’s birthday party to look forward to. If there was anything that he enjoyed less than the company of his parents, it was his extended family. To Sirius, they were a bunch of stuck up idiots, who thought that they were better than anyone else, just because some old pamphlet designated them as ‘purebloods’.

He would do anything to make that party more fun, anything to make sure he did not have to listen to their nonsense. And then it struck him. There was a rather large vial of the Babbling Beverage in his trunk. James had other plans for this, but Sirius was sure he would understand. Emptying that vial into his father’s birthday punch was bound to make the party more exciting. But he would need an accomplice.

Sirius took out the vial from his trunk and examined it against the window for a minute, deep in thought. “Reg! Get in here.” He shouted loudly, hoping his brother would hear him across the landing. Regulus stuck his head in barely a minute later. “Can you keep a secret?” Asked Sirius, with a grin. Regulus looked uncertain but nodded. “Then, shut the door.” Added Sirius.

“What’s that?” Asked Regulus, when he noticed the vial in Sirius’ hand. “That, my dear brother, is our ticket to a fun party tomorrow.” Sirius replied, grinning broadly. Regulus took the phial in his hand. “Babbling Beverage? What does it do?” He asked. “Makes them babble nonsense.” Replied Sirius, before adding. “Or rather, greater nonsense than they babble already.” Regulus looked horrified. “But mother will kill you! You can’t do that.” He gasped.

“Come on, Reg. Cousin Narcissa is bringing that stuck up boyfriend of hers. Don’t you want to see him make a fool of himself? And Bellatrix? She needs taking down a peg…” Sirius said, poking his brother’s arm. Regulus’ eyes widened. Sirius knew he was terrified of their cousin Bellatrix. “I promise to take all the blame. All I need you to do is to distract the house-elf when he’s getting the punch ready.” He added, trying to reassure him. Regulus sighed. “Fine.” Sirius wrapped his arm around him. “I promise. It will be fun.” He added.

≈≈≈

Sirius slept rather well that night. Finally, he had something to look forward to. But this happiness did not last long. The next morning, he was woken up by his mother storming into his room, full of rage. She was holding her wand in her outstretched arm, pointing it right at him. “You little scum! Do you not have a shred of respect for your father?” Walburga screamed.

Sirius scrambled out of bed and backed against his bedroom wall. Regulus must have blabbed. Cowardly little weasel, he thought to himself. “Respect for my father?” Sirius asked, sarcastically. But his mother had had enough. She did not let him finish that thought. She waved her wand and Sirius found himself being lifted off the ground and pinned against the wall by – what felt like – a pair of invisible hands holding him by the throat.

Walburga crossed the room slowly to face him. With every step she took, the invisible hands gripped Sirius tighter and tighter. He was trying to kick himself free, but that made it hurt even more. His mother was now so close to him that he could feel her breath on this face. He shut his eyes tight. “You try something like this again. And this will be a lot worse.” Walburga whispered. He tried to speak but could not. She waved her wand again and Sirius crumbled to the floor. This was new. She did not used to use magic on him, but he was nearly fourteen now and grown too big to just let her beat him around.

“Do you really think this is going to work?” Sirius asked defiantly, rubbing his throat. Walburga smirked. “No. But it did make me feel a lot better.” She said and began walking out of the room. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. “And if you think you are banned from the party tomorrow, you are wrong. I am not stupid. I know that is what you were trying to accomplish all along.” She added. Sirius groaned. That could have been the only silver lining.

Sirius spent the rest of the day in his room. He could not bring himself to face Regulus. He was so mad at his little brother. Sirius did think that a year in Hogwarts would make Regulus realise how ridiculous their whole family was. That he would finally find the courage to stand up to them. But it clearly had the opposite effect. It was bad enough being constantly compared to Regulus when they were getting on. But it was a lot worse now, with him turning into such a snitch.

≈≈≈

Orion’s birthday party was in full swing when Sirius finally made it down to join in. He fought his way towards the drinks table and poured himself a large glass of the birthday punch. “Don’t even think about it.” He heard his mother hiss and before he could even turn around to see her, she wrenched the glass out of his hand. “I’m watching you.” She added menacingly, before grabbing him by the shoulders and ushering him towards his brother and cousins, who were huddled in the next room. Sirius sighed. This was going to be one awful afternoon.

Walburga shoved him towards the group. Regulus avoided Sirius’ eye, the guilt on this face was unmistakable. “Young Sirius, glad you could join us.” Said a young man, standing next to Sirius’ cousin Narcissa. It was that Malfoy boyfriend of hers. Sirius only met him once before and it was plenty. Malfoy continued. “We were just discussing the decree that the Minister of Magic passed… Disgrace. Father says that if the Minister keeps this up, the pure-bloods will soon be hounded out of the country. We might all have to retire to France and let this country fall into ruin.” He quipped.

Narcissa let out a tiny laugh. At least she had manners. Her older sister Bellatrix collapsed into a full-fledged fit. Sirius expected that, he always thought that Bellatrix was vile. What he did not expect was Regulus laughing with them. He was even more mad at him now. “You do that. We would all be much better off without the Malfoys around.” Replied Sirius. Malfoy smirked. “And I have no doubt you’re going to tell me why.” He said. Sirius bit his lip. He wanted to tell him; he really did. But he hated being told what to do.

“Come on, little cousin. Don’t be shy.” Bellatrix pitched in. They were taunting him. He was not going to give them the satisfaction. Bellatrix turned to Malfoy. “Maybe he’s finally learned to keep his mouth shut.” She added. Malfoy laughed. “Not before time. _He_ would not want to spill any more good blood than is absolutely necessary.” He whispered. Sirius knew instantly who Malfoy was referring to. He could not hold it together any longer.

“I would not mind spilling some of your blood right now.” He hissed. Malfoy whistled. He clearly was not taking the threat seriously. “At least everyone would see how filthy it is.” Sirius added. Malfoy moved in an instant. Before Sirius could react, he had him in a headlock and dragged him into the hallway. “Let me go!” Hissed Sirius. But Malfoy only laughed. “I’m going to teach you how to respect your superiors.” He said.

Bellatrix was screeching. Regulus kept looking over his shoulder to see if any of the grownups were coming. He looked on a verge of tears. Sirius had had enough. He bit Malfoy on the arm. Malfoy shrieked and let him go. At that moment, a loud voice screamed from behind him. “What’s going on here?” It was Walburga.

≈≈≈

Walburga pushed Malfoy out of the way and grabbed Sirius by the arm. “Upstairs. Now.” She whispered. She practically dragged Sirius to his room. He was definitely grounded, he thought to himself. At least he did not have to go back downstairs. He expected Walburga to throw him in his room, bolt the door and go back to the party, pretending nothing had happened. But she did not do that. She went into his bedroom with him. She locked the door behind her and put the silencing charm on it. This was going to be bad.

“I warned you.” She said, pointing her wand at Sirius. She flicked it. He was thrown across the room and collapsed in a heap at the foot of his bed. But Walburga was not done. She twisted her mouth in the most evil of smiles. “ _Crucio_.” She whispered menacingly, her eyes flaming. She was enjoying this. Sirius had never felt such pain in his life. He had no idea how long it went on. He must have passed out, because the next time he opened his eyes, his mother was gone, and the outside was dark.

Sirius had to use all his strength to climb onto his bed. He was shaking and tears were rolling down his cheeks. It usually gave him a strange satisfaction to see his mother loose her mind. The more she hurt him, the surer he was that he was in the right. But not this time. The pain was too intense. For the first time in his life, he was scared of what she might do to him.

For the first time in his life, he did not know what to do. He contemplated telling James. He started perhaps a dozen letters, but they all ended up crumbled in the fire. What could James say anyway. He would not understand, his parents would do anything for him. And what could he do? What could anyone do, really? His parents were well respected and powerful. No one would believe him. And if they did believe him, they would say he had it coming.

Sirius laid on his bed, knees pressed against his chest. He had no tears left in him. He half wished his mother would come back to the room to end it. At least people would know what she was like. He imagined her being dragged off to Azkaban for his murder, disgraced and humiliated. Pure hatred began to fill his heart. He was no longer scared, he was determined. Determined never to let any of them get to him again.

≈≈≈

Sirius was not sure whether he drifted off to sleep or not. As the dawn began to break outside, he heard the lightest of taps on his door. “Are you awake?” asked someone tentatively. It was Regulus. Sirius had no desire or energy to speak to his brother. “Go away!” He growled through the locked door.

But Regulus did not relent. “She was going to find out anyway. And I thought if I told her before it happened, you’d get off more lightly.” He said, meekly. It took Sirius a while to remember what Regulus was talking about. He had forgotten about the Babbling Beverage completely. “That’s not the point… I trusted you.” Replied Sirius. Silence ensued.

After a minute or two, Regulus piped up again. “Why do you have to push their buttons all the time?” Sirius could feel his temper rising. “You don’t get it, do you? I hate them. They are the evil ones. The more she hits me, the clearer it is.” He said angrily. Regulus was beginning to sob. “How can you say that? They are our parents. They love us.” He replied. Sirius scoffed. “They love you. They wish I was dead.” He said.

He did not wait for Regulus to respond. He was on a roll now. “And the pureblood nonsense? What the hell was that about?” Sirius asked. He could hear Regulus beginning some half-baked excuse for Malfoy’s behaviour. He could not take it anymore. He pulled the pillow over his head to shut out Regulus’ voice. His brother was dead to him. They were all dead to him.


End file.
